


Assassin's Trust

by SimpleLoon



Series: SimpleLoon's Gladio Week Fics [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Flustered Ignis Scientia, Gladio Week 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: During the Assassin's Festival, Gladio takes Ignis on a ride to a hidden place.Written for Gladio Week Day 2Prompts used: Trust | A night in Lestallum | "Between you and me..."
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: SimpleLoon's Gladio Week Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047463
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28
Collections: Gladio Week





	Assassin's Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Gladio Week! Have some more Gladnis!

“Gladio, we should really head back.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Noctis might need us.” 

“He’s got Prompto.” 

“That does nothing for my worries, and you know it.” 

Gladio fought the urge to roll his eyes, pushing his way through the crowd. Normally, Lestallum nights weren’t terribly lively, but with tonight being the Assassin’s Festival, streets were packed to the brim. Grimacing, he kept a tight grip on Ignis’s hand as he led them down the crowded street. 

“Relax, Iggy,” Gladio said. “They’re big boys, they can handle themselves.” 

From behind him, Ignis clicked his tongue. “Still…” 

Gladio sighed, stopping as they finally reached the other side of the street, right in front of an alley. He turned to his boyfriend. 

Ignis appeared a bit uncharacteristically shy, with his slightly flushed face and his arm covering his exposed skin as best he could. Yet the way the celebration lights danced off his hair and eyes and glowed behind him, giving him a celestial aura… Ignis was radiant. 

“Gladio, stop staring!” Ignis demanded, his flush becoming a deeper red. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Gladio took Ignis’s hand into both of his. “I can’t help myself, though. You’re so gorgeous, Iggy.” 

Ignis diverted his eyes. “So you’ve told me time and time again.” The blush was spreading all over his face. 

Gladio chuckled. Now sporting that “revealing” assassin’s outfit, Ignis was definitely more prone to embarrassment. And while the temptation to tease again was strong, Ignis was tense. Gladio needed to provide reassurance if he was going to carry out his plan. So squeezing Ignis’s hand gently, Gladio said, “Baby, trust me. They’ll be fine. Just… let me show you something.” 

Ignis averted his eyes back, raising an eyebrow. “Show me what?” 

Gladio wrapped his arm around Ignis, leading him down the alley. “Between you and me… I found a hidden place. A place I’m very sure you’d like.” 

“Is that so?” Ignis asked, sounding skeptical but leaning into Gladio’s touch. 

“Yeah, but… it needs to be a surprise.” Gladio stopped once they reached a fire escape. “Therefore…” He pulled out a blindfold, previously tucked in his garb. 

Ignis widened his eyes. “Gladiolus! You are not seriously suggesting-” 

“Iggy, please.” Gladio cupped Ignis’s cheek, looking softly into green eyes. “You trust me, right?” 

Without missing a beat, Ignis answered, “More than anything.” 

“Then put on the blindfold, get on my back, and hold on tight. I promise I’ll keep you safe.” 

Ignis huffed (muttering something about ‘romantics’) but turned his head to kiss the hand on his cheek. He then took the blindfold and tied it around his eyes at the back of his head. With Gladio’s guidance, he wrapped his arms and legs from behind Gladio’s neck and waist respectively. 

“You firmly grasping, Iggy?” Gladio asked, standing before the ladder. 

“As firmly as I can.” 

“Then let’s begin the ascent.” 

Gladio traveled up the fire escape, aware of both his steps and the intensity of Ignis’s grip in case it loosened (which it did not). Within moments, Gladio made it to the top. With the city lights glimmering below, the stars and moon were more visible, shimmering. 

“Are we finally there?” Ignis asked, adjusting his arms. 

“Just a little longer, babe.” Gladio said, looking ahead at the next roof. He looped his arms underneath Ignis’s legs, clutching strong. “Remember: hold on.” Before Ignis could question, Gladio raced forward, rushing nearly to the edge of the roof before leaping off and landing on its neighbor. He stumbled a bit on landing but otherwise stayed up. 

Lean arms squeezed his neck. “Gladio!” 

“It’s fine! I got you!” Gladio reassured, laughing a bit from the adrenaline. 

“You didn’t inform me that this would involve acrobatics!” 

“Well, that would ruin the surprise! Now keep holding on! Here we go again!” 

_“Gladio!”_

But not even Ignis’s sharp voice could stop Gladio from running and jumping to the next roof. Upon landing, Gladio let out a big laugh as Ignis hissed. 

“Gladio, this is incredibly outlandish and you had-” 

“Calm down, Iggy!” Gladio gave a few taps to Ignis’s legs. “I promise, last jump! But first…” 

Using his own momentum, Gladio swung Ignis around in front and caught him, bridal-style. Ignis growled. _“Gladiolus!”_

“Sorry, but it’s more romantic this way!” Gladio kissed Ignis’s forehead. 

“I swear, if you drop me, I am haunting you forever!” 

“While that _does_ sound delightful,” Gladio pecked Ignis’s lips, “you know, I’d never drop you, gorgeous.” 

Ignis grumbled but squeezed his arms tighter around Gladio’s neck, burying his face in Gladio’s chest. 

Embracing Ignis as tight as he could, Gladio ran at full speed and jumped over to the last roof. Then, after heading to the destination, he placed Ignis down. 

“Okay, Iggy. We’re here. You can remove the blindfold.” 

“Finally!” Ignis went to pull down the blindfold. “This had better been worth it or-” 

Ignis paused as he looked around. They were in the middle of a rooftop garden, filled with an array of flowers: gladiolus, rose, lavender. Farther from the city’s center, the lights and sounds of the festival seemed distant, leaving only the illumination of the stars and whispers of the wind. 

Ignis looked at Gladio, a bit in awe. “You found a garden?” 

Gladio shrugged, eyes darting from the flowers to Ignis. “Did a little searching. I know how much you miss our Citadel garden dates, so…” 

Ignis gave a smile (and Gladio’s heart soared). “Is this even permitted? Us, being here?” 

Gladio bent down, plucking a lavender. He straightened and placed it behind Ignis’s ears. “Does it matter?” 

“That poor flower,” Ignis remarked, touching the lavender. 

Gladio took Ignis by the waist, pulling him closer. “Your beauty was too much for it to live.” 

“Sap.” Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck. 

Gladio inhaled deeply, the scent of aroma and Ignis blended in sweet potentness. Gladio led them in a gentle sway, an easy slow dance to the music of the atmosphere. Amber gazed into emerald and soft lips joined together. 

“So am I forgiven?” Gladio asked as Ignis rested his head against his shoulder. 

Ignis hummed, the vibrations tickling Gladio. “This is rather nice. And you kept your word, you didn’t let me fall.” 

Gladio tightened his arms. “Never.” 

“So I suppose no harm done.” Ignis snuggled deeper into Gladio. “As long as we can thoroughly enjoy this time.” 

Gladio raised an eyebrow. “And Noctis and Prompto?” 

Ignis gave a dismissive wave of his hand. “They’re big boys. They can handle themselves.” 

The two continued their dance, lost to everything except themselves. 


End file.
